


The Worst Possible Time

by VictiniAndDuck (WhiteCheddaShaymin)



Series: Old Deviantart Fanfiction [5]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Peril, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCheddaShaymin/pseuds/VictiniAndDuck
Summary: Bowser leaves Mario behind because he's just a big ol' meanie. smh.
Series: Old Deviantart Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071125





	The Worst Possible Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to DeviantArt on December 9, 2014.

Originally uploaded to DeviantArt on December 9, 2014.

The rock was sinking fast. The Blarrgs were coming in close. The situation looked grim for Mario and Bowser.

"There must be someway we can get out of this..." Mario moaned.

Bowser turned to look at him. "Yeah, about that..." he said with a look of fake innocence. "You're on your own..."

Mario stared at him with confusion. "Wha? What does that-a mean?"

"It means I'm leaving."

"You're just going to go?!" Mario yelled with his arms up in the air.

Bowser put on a silly smile and said "Yup!"

Now Mario was in utter disbelief. "I... wh.. y-you can't leave! You're still here stranded on this rock!"

"No I'm not." Then a whirring sound was heard in the air. The two looked up to see an airship flying above. It swooped in near the rock. On it was Junior and some koopa troopas.

"Hi Dad. I'm here to help you cheat death!" He dropped a ladder. Bowser waved to Mario and climbed the ladder. The ship started flying away.

Mario looked at it leaving him. "Hey! Can't you at least take me with you!?"

"Soorrry! Can't hear you! Too high up!" Bowser shouted. Soon the ship was out of sight.

Mario just stood there on the nearly submerged rock. He looked around, grunted, and muttered, "Classic."

**Author's Note:**

> Retrospective:
> 
> Some random burst of inspiration. (?)


End file.
